


Godspeed

by rosalina2124



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Billy gets sick for the first time in his new home will he let his new found family be there for him when he needs them the most. Dragon tales and the Water is Wide Pirates sail and lost boys fly Fish bite moonbeams every night And I love you Godspeed little man Sweet Dreams little man Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) The rocket





	Godspeed

Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to relax as I realize it’s just Rosa and I’m safe. I’ve been up with nightmares tonight,one of the bad things that come when I’m running a fever. It’s scary,most of the nightmares are really bad, yelling,kicking,not knowing where I am bad. I just had one not too long ago,and it was bad,bad enough to make Freddy go get Rosa,just to be safe. She came in and she woke me up,very gently,very quietly,and she sat up here with me for awhile,which is where we are still right now. “Shh,it’s alright Billy,I’m right here honey, you’re safe, I got you, you’re fever’s still high, I think I want to get you in the shower,then have you come crawl in bed with me,so I can keep a close eye on you”she murmurs softly carding a soft hand through my hair,knowing I’m tired,afraid,and not feeling good,feeling unsure.

“OK”I murmur as I start coughing again,I’ve been coughing off and on all day,I started feeling worse this afternoon,but I only had one class left so I stuck it out,then came home,and I fessed up to feeling worse. I have a bad habit of hiding it due to being on the streets for so long,I’ve gotten so used to being alone,plus other foster homes haven’t taken so kindly to me when I’ve gotten sick,I’ve gotten in trouble for it before,despite it not being my fault. “Oh love, try to breathe through it honey,I know it sucks”she murmurs as the coughing eases up long enough so I can catch my breath. I let her hold me for a minute,rubbing my back,comforting me,then it’s time for the shower. I let her help me up,then she guides me down the ladder,and she comes down with me. Freddy is already back to sleep,which is good,it means I haven’t disturbed him too much. I let her wrap an arm around me,then she grabs me a new pair of pjs then she guides me to the bathroom. I let her sit me on the closed toilet seat,then she starts to run the water,making sure the temperature is just right. “I’m sorry about all of this”I murmur softly,I feel bad that I had to go get sick,I feel bad that she’s having to be up in the night with me,to make sure I’m taken care of.

“Don’t worry about it sweetie,it’s my job as the mom to be up with you guys as needed,and you need me tonight”she murmurs turning to face me,placing a cool hand on my cheek. I see her grab the thermometer and I let her place it against my temple,brushing back a peice of errant black hair out of the way. After a few minutes it beeps and she notes the temperature,it’s still pretty high,which explains the nightmares. “104, that’s what I suspected, after the shower I’ll give you tyenol to help bring it down alright,if it’s not down in an hour or two it’s going to be an ER trip”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. The ER is the last place I want to go,but I know she’s right,if we can’t get it down here we may need to.

I let her help me undress,then I get in the shower,placing a hand on the wall steadying myself,to get my balance. Once I do I’m ok,and she sits on the closed toilet seat so she can talk to me and keep an eye on me. We talk,I’m sorta quiet at first,I’m nervous and tired,but I get better, I let her ask questions,she knows I had it rough at my last home,so I’m uneasy about everything,worried about being taken care of,about being in trouble. Before I know it I’m done,shivering, I know it’s the fever talking,and I let her shut off the water,then she helps me get out,wrapping me in a towel. I let her dry me off,then she helps me get into a new pair of pjs. Then she gives me a dose of liquid tyenol, I know it has something in it to qeulm my cough and to bring my fever down. It tastes bad,it might be cherry,but it doesn’t taste like it. “Good boy, I know that stuff tastes nasty sweetie, lets get you back to bed alright”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. “OK Rosa”I murmur as I let her wrap an arm around me and hold me close to her side. She guides me to the bedroom,her and Victors, he’s out of town for a few days,so it’s just her taking care of all of us for now,so It’s ok for me to be in bed with her.

We get there and she helps me get under the covers,then she goes around to the other side of the bed,and she crawls in with me. I snuggle against her,I know she’s safe,and I need the comfort. It’s weird to be mothered, I’m used to being all by myself,having to take care of myself,which went terribly last time,it ended with me in the ER,which was scary. “Get some sleep sweetie,I’ll be here Billy, I’m not going to leave you by yourself”she murmurs softly carding a cool hand through my hair, as I relax. Before I know it I’m fast asleep,knowing I’m safe and sound.

The next time I wake up it’s a few hours later,and she’s placing a cool cloth on my neck,my fever must have spiked again. “Shh,it’s alright sweetie, your fever spiked again,it’s time to go to the ER I think,it’s not coming down, “she murmur as I look at her with sleepy green eyes,I’m tired and done,and a little bit scared too. “OK,I feel awful”I murmur as I cough a little bit,I sound like I’m wheezing a little bit when I try to breathe,which I know isn’t a good sign. “I know honey, I know,it sounds like you’re short of breath, I think I might call 911 just because of the breathing,I know it’s scary right now,but we’ll take good care of you,I’ll be with you all the way”she murmurs softly as she grabs her phone off the nightstand,then sits back beside me,and she has me sit up,which helps a little bit,and she wraps an arm around me to support me.  
I focus on my breathing as I hear her talk to the other person on the other line,letting them know that I’m sick and what’s going on with me,that I’m short of breath. I feel her rub my back as she finishes her conversation,and before I know it she’s done. “OK sweetie,the medics are here,I’m going to go ahead and let them in alright,I’ll be right back,I’m going to let Mar know what’s going on too”she murmurs softly getting up off the bed,kissing me on the forehead as I nod. She leaves and before I know it she’s back,and the medics are with her,it’s a male and a female. The male sets the stuff he needs on the floor,and the female comes and sits beside me.

“Hey there big guy,I’m Jules,can you tell me what’s going on with you tonight Billy”she asks softly placing a hand on my cheek,checking for fever. “I’ve been coughing off and on all night,and I started feeling short of breath a little bit ago”I murmur softly as I feel her place the cool stethoscope down the front of my shirt and she has me take some deep breaths. “Well you sound congested honey,I think you might have some pneumonia, especially with the fever,I think we need to go ahead and get you to the ER alright,mom”she asks looking at Rosa, she doesn’t know she’s just my foster mom,but I’m OK with it for now. “I agree, it’ll be alright sweet boy”she murmurs as I let them help me up,and they get me onto the gurney,strapping me in. “Are you OK for me to put this oxygen mask on you guy,it won’t hurt you,it’ll help you breathe a little easier”she murmurs as I see the guy hand her the mask. I nod,then she puts it on,over my mouth and nose and I start to breathe easier.I let them carry me downstairs,and into the back of the ambulance and Rosa gets in behind her and sits on the bench.I let her squeeze my hand as I sense Jules hook me up to the machines to get my vitals,then we take off into the night. I see her get some stuff for an iv at one point and I flinch, I hate needles, I had a horrible experience the last time I was at the ER,they held me down,to get it in,despite my tears and protests.

“Alright honey, I need to get an IV in you,get you started on some fluids, how are you with needles”she asks softly, “not that great,I had a really bad experience the last time I needed an iv,they couldn’t get it in,and they held me down,despite tears and forced it”I murmur softly trying to not cry,I’m afraid. “OK honey,we won’t do that to you, I’ll just have your mom comfort you alright”she murmurs as I see Rosa come over to me taking my free hand in hers,and carding a hand through my hair. “It’ll be alright sweet boy,your doing good,it’ll be over soon enough”she murmurs as I feel the cold wipe on my arm,then a little pin prick,and it’s over just like that as I feel hot tears staining my cheeks. “I know honey,I know,it’s over,your being so brave,your being my brave boy”she murmurs as I start to calm,knowing I’m ok.

Before I know it we’re at the ER and they come to a stop in the ambulance bay. “OK honey we’re here,it’s going to get crazy out there alright,a lot of doctors and nurses,let us handle it alright”she murmurs softly as I nod. They open the doors and get me out,and like promised there’s a doctor and a handful of nurses waiting for me. I let her handle the questions as we go inside,and Rosa follows beside me,holding my hand to comfort me. They get me to a room,then they transfer me to a bed,careful of the iv,and get me comfortable. The doctor introduces herself as Dr.Julian as she starts to look me over. I let her take my temperature, which the nurse notes,then she listens to my lungs,seeing where my breathing is at,it sounds better with me being on oxygen I’m sure. “I’m going to take the mask off for a moment bud,I know it’s uncomfortable,but I need to see what your lungs sound like without it”she murmurs softly as I let her. Then I take a few deep breaths as I asked then I start coughing hard, “Ok, I’m sorry bud, lets get him back on oxygen,lets put him on the canula for now”she murmurs softly as I see the nurse hand her a plastic tube.

She puts it in my nose,then she puts it behind my ears,then they lay me down. And I start breathing a little easier, better. “I’m going to get an x ray of your chest alright”she asks gently as I see them bring the machine in. “OK”I murmur as I let them position me,and then they get the machine over me. They take the pictures,then it’s over just like that,and they get me readjusted. “Your all done for the moment sweetheart, I think I want to get you on antibiotics,just to be safe,and I want to hospitalize you,it’ll be a bit before a room is ready though,how are you with needles”she asks softly looking at the machine that’s telling them my vitals. “Not good, I had a bad experience last time, they couldn’t get it in and they held me down,even with tears”I murmur softly,scared as I should be. “Alright,we’re not going to do that to you honey, mom you can come over and hold him”she murmurs softly as I see Rosa come over to me. I let her sit on the bed and take me in her arms,holding me gently. She gets started,letting me know what’s happening every step of the way,then it’s over just like that. “All done,you’ve been so brave, I’m going to go see about getting you into a room, in the mean time get some rest alright”she murmurs throwing the supplies away then squeezing my knee on the way out. She leaves then it’s just me and Rosa again. 

I sense her get up and I grab her hand,not wanting her to leave, “I’m not leaving baby, I’m going behind you alright”she murmurs as I let go and she goes to the other side of the bed and lays behind me. “Get some sleep baby,I’ll be right here, I’m not going anywhere,I’ll wake you when the doctor comes back to take you to the room”she murmurs softly as I feel her card a cool hand through my hair. “What time is it”I ask softly as I shift to get comfortable, “it’s about 4 am honey,now try to get some sleep alright”she murmurs softly as I let her rub my back. Before I know it I’m out like a light,tired from everything,knowing I’m perfectly safe,and that she’ll take good care of me,and that she won’t let anything happen to me at any point.


End file.
